Au delà des apparences
by Naho-Chan
Summary: Un Naruto frêle ayant un petit faible pour un élève qu'il admire. Un Sasuke coincé entre son meilleur ami et un petit blondinet. Dilemme, choix et viol à cause d'une vieille histoire d'homophobie et d'une certaine agression. Que nous réserve tout cela ?
1. Prologue

**B**onjour tout le monde ! Alors depuis l'écriture et la publication de cette fiction, il s'en est passé. Je publie à nouveau le prologue, complètement réécrit. Là suite viendra également.

Elle sera surtout centrée sur le couple: SasuNaru. Et pour le reste, vous verrez bien en lisant.. xD

Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est; que les personnages de l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je m'incline devant M. Kishimoto !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bon alors voilà. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 16 ans. Je suis au lycée, qui est juste à quelques mètres de chez moi. Je vis seul dans un bâtiment plutôt en bonne état et avec le minimum d'hygiène pour y rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve un boulot. Oui j'ai l'ai un peu jeune pour vivre tout seul comme ça. Mais à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. J'ai vécu dans une famille d'accueille plus jeune, mais j'ai finalement été recueilli par mon tuteur actuel, Iruka. Malheureusement, il est aujourd'hui assez occupé et de plus il c'est trouvé une fille, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé mon indépendance. Et il est bien entendu accepté, je suis assez débrouillard de ce côté-là. Après je suis du genre à vivre comme je l'entend, je n'aime pas me prendre la tête ou me poser des questions complexes, auxquelles je ne pourrai sans doute répondre, ou avec du mal. Ensuite je suis plutôt bon au lycée. J'essaye dirons nous. Je me focalise sur mes études pour plus tard. Et aussi parce que je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre de mes journée ou de ma vie tout court. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis avec qui partager mon temps libre. À vrai-dire, je n'en ai aucun. Je suis considéré comme un nul par tout les mauvais « esprit » de ce lycée. Et après pour les autre je reste celui qui n'intéresse pas grand monde, pour cause d'être trop renfermé sur moi-même ou un truc dans le genre. Pourtant je reste quelqu'un de très sociable et chaleureux, ma foie ! Le plus souvent, je me fait insulter ou méprisé par un groupe, le plus populaire du lycée. Evidemment, j'ai toujours le droit à mon insulte du matin ou des vannes en tout genre toute la journée dès que l'occasion ce présente. Pas très amusant pour celui qui reçoit, mais en revanche pour eux.. Sinon hormis tout ça, je me suis déjà battu. Du moins, défendu. Oui il aime s'en prendre à moi, j'ai l'air trop faible et trop gentil. Je n'y peux rien si je suis comme ça.. Sauf qu'eux détestent ça, d'ailleurs je l'ai bien compris depuis le temps que j'ai le droit à toutes ces magnifiques attentions. Vous devez vous dire, il me suffirait d'en parler et de changer de lycée. Seulement, je ne peux pas. Premièrement, je doit suivre toute ma scolarité ici parce qu'il n'y a pas de lycée plus proche de chez moi ou mon tuteur. En suite je doit aussi passer par celui-ci pour pouvoir faire mes études dans une université qui est reliée avec cet établissement. Et pour finir, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par ces idiots qui ne pense qu'a blesser les autres autour d'eux. Il y'a une autre chose un peu étrange cela dit. Dans cette pseudo bande à la con, il y'a un élève qui était dans les même écoles que moi avant, je suis sur que c'est lui, je le reconnaitrait entre mille. Et lui, ne m'a jamais adressé un mot, pas de paroles moqueuses, pas d'insultes, pas d'injures, rien. Je pense qu'il regarde simplement. Je ne sais pas s'il est comme eux, mais il ne m'a jamais rien fait. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé, il est plutôt du genre à étudier aussi et penser à longueur de temps. J'ai toujours été intrigué par lui.. Il est vraiment très beau, toutes les filles sont après lui. Je suis un peu jaloux je dois dire.. Dès que quelqu'un l'approche je me demande si il va finalement accepter une demande un jour, ou s'il n'a pas déjà quelqu'un pour ne vouloir d'aucune filles de ce lycée. Il est fascinant en faite. Je ne sais pas j'ai toujours ressentis quelque chose au fond de moi quand je le regarde.. Mais quoi. Je ne préfère pas y penser !

Et bien donc, Je me prénomme, Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai eu 17 ans pendant les grandes vacances. Je vis dans un petit village au japon. Et je suis dans le même lycée que mes amis les plus proches. Enfin si je peux les considérer comme tel. Surtout à l'heure actuelle. Je vis avec mon frère ainé, Itachi, dans la demeure familiale. Oui je suis riche, c'est drôle tiens. Tout le monde est là pendu parce que j'ai de l'argent et vis dans le luxe. Aussi parce que j'ai un physique assez avantageux. La bonne blague non ? Qu'Est-ce que ça peut me faire d'avoir du fic et d'être pseudo parfait. Avoir une famille chaleureuse et vivre dans un endroit pas très glorieux ou très petit m'aurait comblé.. Mes parents sont morts il y'a dix ans à peu près. J'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses. Mais à l'heure actuelle, leur mort est toujours un mystère pour moi, enfin j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. Pour en revenir au fait. Au lycée nous avant un cercle d'amis, plus ou moins proche les uns des autres. J'en fais donc parti, bien que e n'ai rien demandé. Mon meilleur amis, du moins, la personne qui jusqu'ici à était la plus proche de moi, sans parler de mon frère, en fait parti lui aussi. Il s'appelle Neji, il à 17 ans lui aussi, mais il reste plus âgé que moi. Il est aussi un descendant d'une grosse famille. Sinon pour le reste, il y'a Gaara, plutôt très fermé et silencieux. Kiba, une sorte de toutou à Néji, toujours présent pour emmerder le monde. Karin une des deux filles du groupe, Elle est aussi une prétendante pour devenir ma petite amie. Shikamaru, lui il est là simplement parce qu'il nous connait depuis l'enfance, il est très intelligent, et c'est un sacré flemmard ! Pour finir, Sakura, elle est vraiment collante, pour tout dire elle me gonfle. C'est elle la deuxième fille. Elle rêverai d'être avec moi depuis la maternel, c'est lassant, depuis le temps j'aurai abandonné moi. Enfin bon. Ils sont chacun très différent, mais on s'entend bien, il y'a une bonne ambiance. Il y a simplement une chose qui me déplais vraiment. C'est quand l'un d'eux s'en prend à quelqu'un. Surtout Neji et Kiba, se sont les pires. Sikamaru et Gaara ne cherchent pas vraiment. Depuis un certain temps, un très long moment en faite. Ils s'en prenne à ce gars blond. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, je ne sais ni son nom, ni dans quelle classe il est. Je trouve quand même qu'ils abuse un peu. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu leur faire, il paraît assez fragile.. Mais bon ! Comme moi je n'ai pas envie de faire ce genre de chose, je ne m'en mêle pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, je trouve les filles bien trop chiantes. En tout cas, celle de ce lycée sont vraiment emmerdante. Et de plus, j'ai l'impression que les mec me font plus d'effet.. Mais je ne comprend pas je ne peux pas être gay.. Si c'était le cas.. Non impossible ! Je ne pourrai jamais avouer ça à mon frère ou Neji. Ou bien à moi-même non plus, je ne pourrais jamais ! C'est surement une passade, ça arrive souvent à notre âge. Oui vous avez bien remarqué j'essaye de me convaincre ! Je ne peux pas être gay.. Ma foie, ne dit-on pas que la vie nous réserve toujours quelques surprises..

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je mettrai la suite. Bisous


	2. Chapitre Un

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je ne vais pas dire grand chose hormis: J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme presque tout les matins, Naruto se prépare pour aller au lycée. Après avoir ronchonné à cause de la sonnerie dérangeante du réveil et aussi de l'heure très matinale. Il s'était préparé en deux temps trois mouvement pour ensuite engloutir son petit déjeuné et filer au lycée pour arriver avant les autres. Histoire de « les » éviter le plus possible. Vers neuf heure, il se présenta devant l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Il entra dans l'enceinte et chercha un bon coin. Son coin habituel était enfin libre du moins ça avait l'air d'ici. Il parti en trombe pour s'installer tranquillement. C'était le genre d'endroit éloigné des bâtiments et du reste de la cour. Un muré séparant une zone naturelle pleine de fraîcheur, d'arbres en tout genre et petite fleurs. Juste à côté se trouve le bâtiment vestiaire et toilettes. Il y'a avait aussi des bancs et un distributeur. L'endroit parfait pour des adolescents quoi ! Seulement une fois arrivé, notre blond se rendit compte que se ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui la tranquillité. Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Karin et Sakura s'étaient installé confortablement. Bien, apparemment ils ont décidé de prendre place aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour Naruto. celui-ci avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Sasuke n'était pas présent encore. Étrange. Habituellement le groupe est toujours ensemble le matin. Notre petit blondinet essaye de faire demi tour sans se faire remarquer par la bande, mais malheureusement pour lui. Neji l'a remarqué. Il prend la parole.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Ça voix donne l'impression de me faire tant de reproche, pensa Naruto. Oui c'est vrai. En même temps Neji méprise toute personne un peu frêle qu'il croise. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Le blondie ne répond pas. Ça ne fait qu'empirer les chose, ces gars boues de l'intérieur. C'est alors que Kiba prend la parole.

- Ouais, qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? .. Casses-toi minable ! Ajoute-t-il méchamment. Naruto n'ose pas répondre, il laisse échapper une sorte de soupir très bas.

- Je crois qu'on lui a pris son petit coin détente. Je le comprend, ça doit-être gênant. Je n'aimerai pas qu'on me pique le seul coin où je peux être tranquille. Articula mollement Shikamaru.

- Eh, et bien.. Commença timidement Naruto en se frottant nerveusement le derrière du crâne. Je ne veux pas créer de tension, je..

- Ouais, et bien moi je m'en tape que se soit son coin ou celui d'un autre minable comme lui. Bref maintenant tu dégages, c'est clair ? Le menace Kiba.

- Après tout, les faible ne sont pas les bienvenues. Ô maître Neji a parlé. Un pauvre type comme toi n'a rien à foutre ici. Cracha-t-il.

- Mais je voulais juste.. Commença de nouveau le blondie avec une voix faible.

- On vient. De te dire. De, Dé-ga-ger. Tu as compris ? Lâcha Kiba en séparant bien les mots et syllabes.

Il s'énerva et pris Naruto par le col, puis le jeta avec violence au sol. Notre blondinet se retrouva par terre en quelque secondes. Encore en infériorité devant eux.. Il se trouvait tout de même pitoyable à cette instant. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter, il aurait dû partir dès qu' ils c'étaient prononcés. Seulement parce qu'il essaye toujours d'être gentil, espérant alors peut être un changement de situation. Mais non, c'est sans espoir avec ces types. Naruto se releva doucement et parti se réfugier dans les toilettes. Le seul endroit vraiment calme à présent. C'est pas le paradis, des chiotes. Mais c'est tout de même propre alors pourquoi pas rester là ? Après tout. Il entra donc, et s'enferma dans une cabine. Par réflexe il aurait pris la dernière, mais elle est occupé. Alors se sera l'avant dernière. Après quelque instant, une voix se fit entendre. La cabine à côté ? Se demanda mentalement blondie.

- C'est quoi ton problème, à toi ? Questionna gentiment la voix.

Elle paraissait plutôt douce, bien qu'elle parut presque inaudible. Comme un soupir. Elle n'était ni trop aigus, ni trop grave. Ce n'était pas une voix féminine. En même temps dans les w.c pour homme, logique. Mais féminine dans le sens, où elle ne paraît pas non plus énormément masculine. C'était un son tellement apaisant pour le petit blond. En comparaison avec ses deux phénomènes dehors. Là c'était tellement frais et doux. Naruto ferma les yeux un instant avant de répondre.

- Eh. Q-qu'Est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai un problème ? Demande Naruto avec sa voix magnifiquement frêle pour un garçon.

- Hm. Disons que pour ma part, je viens ici quand ça ne va pas vraiment. Je suppose juste ne pas être la seul personne à faire ça.. Avoua la voix du mystérieux interlocuteur. Vas-y dis moi. Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais. Moi j'aime bien me retrouver seul, pour réfléchir ou penser à certaines choses. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Et..Et bien moi je.. Hésita notre petit blond.

- Tu.. ? C'est le moment de vider son sac. Avait penser Naruto.

- Tout le monde me rejette. Plus ou moins. Surtout certaines personnes. Les autres m'ignorent et ne savent même pas que j'existe. Et quelques uns s'en prennent, à moi, si je puis dire. Je n'en peux plus.

- Oh. Je vois.. Et, que peuvent-ils avoir après toi ? Continua la voix d'à côté.

- Pour être franc. J-je n'en sais rien..

- Hm.

Le petit blond se sentait assez mal alaise. Après tout il racontait ça, à un type qu'il ne connaissait sans doute pas. Qui plus est, il ne savait pas qui c'était. Un élève du lycée, certes. Mais après était-ce une bonne personne ou une mauvaise ? Telle était la question.

- Et toi ? Tente le blond. P-pourquoi viens tu réfléchir ou penser ici ?

- Je me remets en question parfois. Lâche-t-il avec franchise. C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki..

- Heureux de te connaitre.. Naruto. Lança l'interlocuteur d'une voix enjôleuse. Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de moi. Continua-t-il avec un ton moqueur, comme par hilarité pour lui-même.

Naruto confirme ces dire. Il était plutôt choqué de la personne avec qui il discutait à cet instant. Sasuke. C'est lui, celui qui le fascine tant. Celui qui reste un mystère pour beaucoup de monde. Celui qui.. Celui qui n'avait jamais pris part au jeux stupide et malsain de ses « amis ». Oui c'était vraiment surprenant. Ce n'est pas non plus le genre de personne à parler ouvertement comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce une farce ?

- Ne sois pas gêné ou effrayé à cause de mon identité, maintenant que tu le sais. Dit le brun en attendant une réponse de Naruto, qui ne lui parvint pas. Il continua donc. J'en ai plus qu'assez de l'image que l'on me donne à cause de mes fréquentations. Du moins pour certains cas. Je suppose que tu parlais d'eux tout à l'heure.

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec eux ? Ce fut la seule chose que Naruto arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ?

- Hm. Je.. Ils sont sympa..avec moi. Et c'est aussi, les seuls amis que j'ai, depuis longtemps. Fini d'argumenter le brun.

- Je comprend.

Blondie était un peu déçu de cette réponse. Mais il comprenait les sentiments de Sasuke. Il ne veut pas chercher la petite bête alors que là, il en a l'occasion. Pas avec lui. Pas avec Sasuke, il préférait approfondir la discussion et continuer de parler avec lui, comme ça.

- Et toi, je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres, en on après toi.. Tu ne me paraît pas brute d'ici. Tu as même plutôt l'air.. Très fragile. Quelqu'un d'adorable peut être. Je comprend seulement pourquoi Neji et Kiba s'en prenne un peu à toi dans ce cas. Ils sont..particulier.

Naruto eu un sourire. Oui, le brun n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaitre. Ce qui était assez ironique. L'ironie du sort sans doute.

- Tu..Tu as réussi à faire le rapprochement entre ceux que j'ai vaguement cité et tes « amis ». Mais tu n'as pas fais le celui entre la personne sur qui il s'acharne le plus souvent et moi.. C'est assez drôle comme situation. Rit nerveusement Naruto.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu serais.. ? Le questionne Sasuke, perdu.

- Oui, c'est moi. L'idiot. Le faible. Le nul qu'on déteste tous. C'est moi ici présent..

La voix de notre petit blond était triste et se finissait en murmure. Il n'avait pas honte de lui avouer qui il était. Il était simplement triste de ne pas pouvoir faire plus que de parler avec Sasuke. Il était leur ami, à « eux ». C'était bien dommage d'ailleurs. Le monde peut être cruel parfois. Le garçon au cheveux ébènes cherchait à répliquer au plus vite.

- Naruto, je. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Excuse moi. Termine-t-il, en chuchotant presque ces dernières paroles.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne connaissais pas mon nom, tu ne pouvais pas deviner après tout. Et puis toi tu n'as jamais rien fait..

- Mais j'étais toujours présent.. Toujours là à regarder, alors que je n'aime pas ce qu'ils font.

- Tu. Tu devrais les rejoindre ! Ils t'attendent.. Dit Naruto, à contre cœur.

À contre cœur parce qu'il aurait voulu éterniser ce moment. Parler comme ça avec quelqu'un, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et dire que cette personne est Sasuke. C'était encore plus incroyable ! Seulement il fallait un fin et ce moment est arrivé.. Naruto sorti de la cabine et commençait à ouvrir la porte après s'être avancé vers elle.

- Tu sais ! .. S'empressait de dire le brun en ouvrant la porte de son bloc et en sortir pour se retrouver juste derrière le blond qui était dos à lui. C'était, plutôt sympa de parler avec toi.

On aurait pu presque voir une teinte légèrement rosée se déposer sur les joues de Sasuke. Surprenant hein ? Naruto lui, sentait son cœur battre vraiment très fort. Il avait entendu le petit clique de la « clé » et le grincement de la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait qu'à présent le brun se trouvait juste derrière. Il s'en alla bien vite en ayant avoué que lui aussi avait passé un bon moment. Quelques minutes seulement mais tant de choses découvertes si on veut ! Sasuke avait rejoint ça troupe. Il regardait un peu partout essayant de trouver le blond du regard. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion de le croiser dans la journée, il le regardait. Il le regardait avec insistance. Pourquoi ? Qui sait. Mais il avait envie de le regarder, c'était plus fort que lui. La fin des cours ne tarda pas. Et comme tout les soirs, notre Sasu et sa bande se retrouvaient devant le lycée.

- Bon les gars. Commençait Shikamaru, lasse. Mais ayant remarqué les visage des deux donzelles juste à côté, il se corrigeait illico presto. Et « les filles ». Je vais y aller moi. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Tu as toujours l'air aussi impliqué toi dis moi. Ricana bêtement Kiba.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'en ai à faire de vos débilitées franchement. Argumenta notre flemmard. Toujours aussi lasse. Bref, je rentre moi. Je dois passer voir mon meilleur ami après.

Shikamaru se dirigeait vers la droite et disparu au coin de la rue. Karin et Sakura en firent de même et rentrèrent donc chez elles à leur tour. Il ne restait plus que notre beau brun, Neji, Kiba et Gaara. La conversation ce n'était pas trop ça avec eux, Kiba essayait de mettre un peut d'ambiance, sans succès avec ceux là. Mais quelque chose turlupine notre cher Sasuke.

- Dites les mecs.. Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards sur lui et attendaient une suite. Vous connaissez Naruto ?

- Bah ouais ! C'est l'autre nul là ! Pourquoi cette question idiote Sas'ke. Lâche ce cher Kiba.

- Alors vous saviez comment il s'appelait.. Songea L'ébène pour lui-même.

- Évidemment qu'on le savait. Pourquoi tu demande ça Sasuke ? C'est à Neji maintenant d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Hm. Je lui ai juste parlé, sans le savoir. Quand il c'est présenté, je n'ai pas deviné que c'était lui. Je n'ai jamais su son nom jusque là.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Voir de la journée ! Gaara sorti un « je vois. » pour commenter la réponse de Sasuke. Kiba renchérit.

- De toute façon on s'en tape de son nom ! Ça reste un faible ce mec, tu l'as bien regardé non ?

- Oui Kiba a raison. Ce n'est qu'un raté. Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait lui faire prochainement ? Termine Neji en faisait semblant de réfléchir.

- Une belle vacherie en tout cas ! Cria Kiba en riant comme un idiot.

Ce n'est pas du gout de Sasuke. C'est le moment propice pour s'éclipser et les laisser dans leur délire.

- Bon moi je rentre les gars. J'ai encore à faire.

Sur ces dires, il parti après avoir salué ses « amis ». Il prit le chemin le plus long pour rentrer, histoire de prendre un grand bol d'air. Arrivé chez lui, son frère n'étant pas encore rentré. Il se débarrassait ite fait de ses affaires dans l'entrée. Après avoir bu un bon verre de lait et mangé un morceau. Il monta à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre sombre. Il commençait à retirer se haut, puis défit son pantalon pour finir en boxer sous les draps. Complètement épuisé de sa journée et affalé comme un carpe. Il se mit à penser au blond tout à coup et l'échange de ce matin. Sa voix raisonnait encore un peu à ses tympans. L'image du jeune blondie lui venait à l'esprit. C'est à ce moment qu'il murmurait pour lui-même son prénom. Et avoua à quel point il pouvait être mignon..

* * *

C'est terminé ! Bon, j'attends un peu avant de mettre la suite, en espérant recevoir quelques reviews de votre part.. :)


	3. Chapitre Deux

Hello ! Voici la suite. Je m'excuse s'il y'a des fautes, je ne fais pas vraiment attention quand j'écris beaucoup, en plus je fais toujours plusieurs choses à la fois lol

J'espère que ça ira pour vous ! Je ne répond pas au reviews, je n'ai pas le temps même s'il y'en a peu. Mais je les ai lu, et je vous remercie beaucoup ! :)

Les personnages ne pas à moi, toujours pas..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà une semaine que j'ai échangé quelques mots avec ce blondinet. Il y'a eu le week-end et puis j'ai dû manquer les cours. J'ai attrapé un sale rhume accompagné d'une gastroentérite. Je me demande quelles ont été les activités de Neji et les autres. Quant-à moi, je ne fait que de penser. Penser à cette conversation avec lui. Naruto.. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment. Je me suis levé avec plein de choses en tête ce matin donc ! Ce n'est pas de tout repos. On est mercredi. J'ai cours quasiment toute la journée. Je suis bon élève. Et je n'ai pas l'intension de pourrir mon mercredi en plus que je sors de convalescence. Je vais sans doute sécher.. Hm enfin ce n'est qu'un option pour l'instant. On verra bien ! Après avoir déjeuné, m'être préparé, lavé, habillé et fait mon sac. Je sors de chez moi, direction le lycée. Je viens de capter qu'il n'est que sept heure trente ! Merde la bonne blague quoi. J'arrive devant le lycée, personne bien entendu. Seulement quelques élèves. Je jette un coup d'œil, peut être que les gars sont là.. Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais. Qui se pointerai une heure avant ses cours. Enfin. J'aperçois Naruto près du bâtiment dans l'ombre. Je me dirige inconsciemment vers lui.

- Bonjour.. Naruto.

Pour toute réponse. Le sifflement du vent glacial de l'hiver. Ce n'est pas gagné j'ai l'impression. Je l'admire quelques instants. Il est emmitouflé dans son écharpe et manteau. Ses cheveux assez long pour un homme. Lui arrivant au niveau du cou, tout comme moi. Le vent les décoiffent et leurs donne une allure sauvageonne. Il a une bouille d'enfant à ce moment précis. C'est mignon à voir..

- Je peux attendre avec toi ? Ai-je risqué de demander.

C'est là, qu'il relève son visage pour me fixer timidement. En détournant son regard toutes les secondes. Ses yeux.. Ils sont merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Un bleu infini. Sans fin. L'impression d'y plonger et de ne plus jamais remonter. Son regard est plutôt pétillant. La lueur qu'ils dégagent m'est tellement agréable..

- S-si tu veux. Bégaye-t-il.

Il me semble apercevoir des petite rougeur sur ses petites joues. J'hallucine peut être. Le froid donne aussi des rougeurs.. Je m'installe près de lui. Nous sommes tout deux assit sur la troisième marche de l'escalier qui se trouve à cet endroit. Il se détourne un peu après une minute de silence. Plutôt pesant. C'est alors que je pu apercevoir un peu plus de dureté sur son visage enfantin.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ? Me questionne-t-il, d'un ton sec. Mais sa voix reste si douce..

- Hm, et bien rien de particulier.. Je. Commençais-je d'argumenter avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- Tu ne m'adressais pas la parole avant. Est-ce parce que nous avons vaguement discuté la semaine dernière ? Demande-t-il encore plus dur. Et bien oui, c'est exactement ça Naruto.. Tu es toujours avec ta bande alors ne cherche pas plus loin. Tu ne pourras jamais me parler tant qu'ils serons derrière toi.

- Je sais.. Et j'en suis navré crois moi !

Oui m'enfonce pas plus je t'en pris.. Je sais très bien ce qu'il font. Je sais très bien ce qu'ils te font subir depuis au moins un an. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

- Peut être as-tu pitié de moi ? Ou peut être essayes-tu de te foutre de moi, comme le font principalement tes « amis ». Si c'est l'une de ses choses, tu peux partir maintenant.. À quoi je peux m'attendre après tout. Dit-il d'une voix pleine de.. Tristesse ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je.. Essayais-je de répondre au tac-au-tac.

- C'est quoi alors ? Me coupe-t-il en tournant son visage dans ma direction. Il est tellement..

- Pour tout te dire, je.. Je n'arrête pas de penser à notre conversation.

Il détourne une nouvelle fois le regard, sans me donner de réponse. Je laisse les secondes défiler, pour le regarder, encore. La luminosité clair et blanche de l'hiver neigeux le met en valeur. Il ressemble à un petit ange. Se cheveux blond, ses yeux bleus et ses vêtement blancs, devraient vraiment attirer tout les regards. Non, en faite, seulement le miens. Si tout le monde le dévisageait. D'autre se rendraient compte que cet être plus ou moins exceptionnel existe, qu'il est bien présent. Qu'Est-ce que je raconte moi..

- E-et je suis..désolé du comportement de Neji et Kiba. Sincèrement. Lâchais-je enfin.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser à leurs places. Me rassure-t-il en me regardant d'un coin de l'œil.

De nouveau le silence. Lui et moi avons repris notre posture de départ. Je le vois jouer avec ses doigts. Ses mains sont reliée entre ses deux genoux. Il faut que je continue de parler.. Je ne le connais pas, il ne me connait pas non plus. Il y'a de quoi converser.

- Alors hm. Disais-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Quel âge as-tu.. Naruto ?

- Eh. J'ai eu 16 ans, en octobre.. Il parût assez surpris que je le questionne ainsi. Il faut bien essayer.. Et toi ? Quel âge as-tu ? Sasuke..

- J'ai 17 ans. Avouais-je simplement. Je suis plus vieux que toi alors.. Tu es sans doute en première année, je me trompe ?

- O-oui, c'est exacte. Et là il me sert un des plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Comment fait-il pour être aussi craquant..

- Tu habites loin du lycée ?

- Eh n-non. En faite.. Hésite-t-il à continuer. Je vis dans la rue juste à droite.

- Sérieusement ? Fis-je, étonné. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Comme quoi on peut en apprendre des bonnes.

- Et bien o-oui, pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il en rougissant quelque peu.

- C'est surprenant. Parce que moi aussi je vis dans cette rue..

Je le vois rougir et afficher un air de surprise sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'il y'a de quoi être un peu choqué. Si près. Certainement depuis un moment qui plus est. Moi j'ai toujours vécu ici cela dit.

- Oh. Et.. C'est où ton chez toi plus précisément ?

Les rougeurs s'intensifies.

- Hm, tu vois sans doute la grosse baraque un peu vieillie et isolée ?

Il acquiesce. Toujours son regard posé sur moi et les joues rosies.

- Et bien c'est ici. Ricanais-je. Nerveux. Oui, c'est pas forcément un bon point d'être un gosse de riche en plus de ce que je suis déjà..

- Non ! Tu es sérieux ? Tu vis dans cette baraque immense ? Me dévisage-t-il, complètement bouche bée. Il est à croquer..

- Oui, c'est bien mon chez moi. C'était la demeure familiale. J'y vis depuis tout petit. Je me demande même si je ne suis pas venu au monde à l'intérieur.

- Et bien je suis impressionné.. C'est surement mieux que mon petit studio à moitié délabré ! Rit-il.

Je l'impressionne avec cette baraque. C'est plutôt drôle. Je me surprend à sourire bêtement. Je pense que c'est dû à son rire qui sonne si bien à mes oreilles. Non d'un chien, il est tellement.. Chaleureux. Ça me réchauffe malgré la température hivernal. C'est limite magique. Impossible à décrire. Nous continuons notre petite conversation. Parler de tout et de rien, c'est ça qui est intéressant. On se découvre un peu plus à chaque paroles énoncées. Il commence à faire bien jour. Sa y'est je sens la tranquillité prendre fin. Les autres élèves arrivent les uns après les autres. Neji et les autre aussi.. Qu'Est-ce que je disais hein.. Ils arrivent à grands pas d'ailleurs ! Ça fou limite les foies. Je crains le pire.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il fou là celui là ? Demande ce cher Kiba, visiblement ennuyé.

- Hm. Il m'a informé que.. Aïe, c'est mal barré. Trouve quelque chose Sasuke allé ! Que note professeur d'anglais n'est pas là aujourd'hui. C'est assez.. Mais cela reste possible. On à le même professeur en anglais. Je croise les doigts.

- Bien. Maintenant il peut décamper. Ô le grand maître Neji.. Avait parlé.

- Ouais qu'il se barre, je suis de mauvais poil en plus. Et on a même pas anglais aujourd'hui à quoi ça sert qu'il vienne te parler de ça. Lâcha Kiba.

Je vois ce dernier s'approcher dangereusement de Naruto. Lui qui était debout à présent. Il est beaucoup plus petit, du moins niveau carrure. Cet espèce de canidé regarde Naruto bizarrement. Je n'aime pas ça..

- Bon tu te casses oui ? S'énerva Kib' en détachant un bon crochet avec son point droit. Naruto tombe littéralement à terre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir.

- Eh ! Mais ça va pas ? Hurlais-je presque.

- Quoi ? Tu le défend maintenant ? Ricana l'autre énergumène.

- Non mais.. Je trouve que tu n'avais besoin de faire ça. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas à le frapper tout court !

- Ah ouais.. Héhé. Et pourquoi ça dis moi ? Renchéri-t-il.

- Parce qu'il ne t'as rien fait ! Et puis. Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer, Naruto me coupe ne voulant plus rester en leur présence.

- Non c'est bon. C'est rien.. Je m'en vais.

Et puis c'est mon ami.. Je n'ai même pas pu terminer ma phrase. Ironie du sort. Je regarde ce petit bout blond courir vers les toilettes, une main couvrant son petit nez..

* * *

J'arrive enfin au w.c. Je me précipite vers les lavabos et ouvre l'eau froide, voir glacée.. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le nez. Ça me fait super mal. J'ai l'impression que mon nez est complètement écrasé. Ça me lance et chauffe légèrement. Je suis tellement malin d'être resté avec lui. Je n'aurai pas dû m'attarder ! Voilà le résultat des courses.. 'espère que ce n'est qu'une douleur passagère, rien de grave. J'entend quelqu'un me saluer derrière moi. Je sursaute un peu pris au dépourvu. En plus je suis lamentable là.. Je me retourne donc vivement et regarde mon interlocuteur. Je ne le reconnais pas. Un nouveau de cette année ? Qui sait. Il est assez.. Étrange.

- Attends, je vais t'aider. Me dit-il, tendant ses bras vers moi.

Je sans de très légères appuis sur mon nez. Il tripote un peu. L'air de chercher s'il y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il laisse son expression sérieuse pour laisser place à un sourire.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas cassé. Tu as de la chance.

Je le remercie gentiment. Ouf qu'Est-ce que j'aurai fait si ça aurait été le cas. Il aurait fallu prévenir Iruka et il m'aurait posé plein de questions..

- Tu risques d'être un peu engourdit pendant une heure ou deux. Ça passera vite ! Je me présente. Rock Lee ! Continue-t-il en me présentant sa main droite.

- Moi c'est Naruto. Disais-je en lui serrant la main.

- Tu es dans quelle classe toi dis moi ?

- Je suis en première année, ma classe est en « fusion » avec une classe de deuxième année. Tu sais le nouveau système.. Avouais-je.

- Oh oui je vois ! Moi je suis en deuxième année. Mais je viens seulement de faire ma rentrée. J'étais parti gravir un mont avec mon mentor ! Notre but était de monter jusque plus haut point en deux jours. C'était vraiment fatiguant, j'ai du me reposer un peux en plus du voyage.

Ce type est définitivement étrange.. En plus d'avoir cette allure très.. Particulière. De gros sourcils.. Et cette tenu verte c'est vraiment.. Enfin ! Chacun ses préférences.

- Tu reste au lycée ce midi ? Me questionne-t-il.

- Oui, c'est plus simple pour moi.

- Bien ! Ça te dis de manger avec moi ? Il y aura aussi mes deux amis. M'invite-t-il tout content, alors que je n'ai pas encore accepté.

- Hm. Et bien pourquoi pas, d'accord !

Je souris un peu, il est sympa quand même. Enfin quelqu'un de normal. Ou plutôt qui agit normalement avec moi.. La sonnerie retentit. C'est le moment d'aller en cours. J'ai vraiment qu'une hâte, c'est d'être à midi, pour pouvoir prendre un portion de ramen au self ! Oui des ramen hmm. Les heures, profs, cours et salles défilent. Nous y voilà, il est enfin midi ! Je range mes affaire le plus vite possible et me précipite sans pour autant attirer l'attention vers le self pour y retrouver ce fameux Lee.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est ici que ce termine le second chapitre. Alors, verdicts ? é.è

En espérant avoir quelques reviews supplémentaires.. à bientôt !


	4. Chapitre Trois

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, voilà, la suite. Je n'ai pas revérifié, ni peut être changé quelques petites choses, je n'ai plus le temps pour le moment. J'espère que ça ira quand même !

Sinon, toujours pareil que pour les précédents chapitres nee.

Et bien entendu, les personnages et tout le tralala, ne sont pas à moi, voui T_T

J'ai lu vos petites reviews, je suis contente d'en avoir eu quelques unes, et j'espère en avoir d'autres ! J'y répondrai un jour !

* * *

J'aperçois le Lee en question au loin. Il se lève et commence à faire de grands signes de main. Je suppose que ça m'est destiné.. Il est vraiment très étrange comme garçon. Je me dirige vers lui. Enfin vers « eux ». Il y'a aussi les amis qu'il m'avait cité plutôt. Un autre gars, surement du même âge. Brun et vraiment très pâle. Il y'a également une fille, elle es blonde avec une longue queue de cheval; descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle est plutôt jolie d'ailleurs. J'arrive près de la table. C'est avant tout vers Lee que je me dirige.

- Te voilà, Naruto ! Sourit-il à pleine dent.

- Oui, désolé du retard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Viens, assieds-toi ! Ajoute-t-il, toujours un grand sourire au lèvre.

Je m'exécute et prend place au bout de table. J'ai Lee sur ma gauche, Le garçon plus pâle que le blanc lui-même est à ma droite. Et la fille juste en face.

- Alors ! Commença Lee. Je te présente. Voici Sai; à ta droite. Et la seule jeune demoiselle présente, c'est Ino.

Ils me saluèrent tout deux, je leur rendit un signe de tête. Lee continue son monologue, tout sourire.

- Et donc les amis; voici Naruto !

- Il est mignon comme tout. Dit la fameuse Ino, limite entrain de baver.

- C'est drôle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

C'est Sai qui venait de parler. Il sourit d'une drôle de manière ce type.. Mais bon je passe au dessus de ça, et prend la peine de lui répondre.

- C'est normal, je me fais discret, si je puis dire.

- Oh. D'accord. Clos-t-il.

Nous nous sommes levé tous en cœur pour aller chercher notre repas. Une fois l'attente terminé, les plat servis. Nous retournions à nos place, pour commencer à déguster. Le silence se fait à notre table. C'est moi qui pris l'initiative de le briser.

- Alors euh.. Vous côtoyez la bande de Neji ?

- Plus maintenant. Me répondit Ino.

- Et ça fait un moment déjà.. Rajoute Sai.

Ils ont une de ces mine depuis que j'ai prononcé mes paroles. Je me demande bien pourquoi..

- Comment ça se fait ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.. Tentais-je.

- Ino sortait avec Kiba et était; enfin elle l'est toujours; un peu l'amie de Sakura.. Commençait-à dire Lee.

- Oui, nous sommes plus ou moins en bons termes, à l'heure actuelle. Avoua-t-elle.

- Je vois.

Après une pause, Lee continue d'argumenter.

- Et Neji et moi étions amis.. Avant.

- Vraiment ? Fis-je, un peu surpris par cette déclaration.

- Oui. Mais bon maintenant on ne l'est plu. Cessons d'en parler. C'est inutile.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Dit Ino, avec un sourire rayonnant.

Je continue de piocher dans mon bol de nouille pendant que les autres firent de même pour leur plat. Si je me serais douté de ça. Lee ami avec Neji.. Je me demande pourquoi s'en est fini de leur amitié.

- Je ne veux plu être mêlé à ses affaire qui plus est.

- Pourquoi ? Enchaînais-je, au tac au tac.

- Parce qu'il a vraiment changé.. Je sais qu'il t'en fait voir de toute les couleurs. Mais tu l'aurais fréquenté avant.. Dit-il avec nostalgie. Il n'est plu le même.

- Tu veux dire quoi par changé ? On ne change pas comme ça de bien en mal..

- Hm et bien.. Hésite-t-il à continuer.

Je l'observe et remarque le regard qu'il lance à Sai. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec lui ? Sai soupire et tourne la tête un instant. L'air d'autoriser Lee à aller plus loin dans son explication.

- Vas-y Lee.. Tu peux lui dire..

- Bien. Dit-il à celui-ci, avant de poser à nouveau son attention sur moi. Un jour j'ai surpris Neji; sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Je l'ai surpris; quand il s'apprêtait à violer Sai.. M'a-t-il déballé, avec un air triste.

Je suis choqué. Nejà aurait.. C'est pire que je ne pensais.

- Il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Lee est intervenu et Neji a certainement prit peur, il c'est enfuit.

- J-je suis désolé Sai.. Disais-je, attristé.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose de te dire à quel point il a pu changer. Sourit-il à nouveau.

Je n'en reviendrai jamais. Neji. Le chef de bande. L'ami de Sasuke. A fait une tentative de viole sur un autre lycéen.. Le repas fini de se dérouler, tranquillement. Je fini mes nouilles sans un mot. Après s'être débarrassé des plateaux. Nous sommes sortis; juste quelques instant avant la reprise. Je suis de mon côté; avec Sai. Non loin de là, Lee et Ino discute d'un pari, si je comprend bien. On peut très bien suivre chacun nos conversations.

- Bon.. Commença Sai. Alors, tu vis où exactement toi ?

- Je vis dans un deux pièce, près du lycée ! Lançais-je.

- Oh. Lâche-t-il, avec un petit sourire. Tu vis avec un de tes parents seulement ?

- Pour tout te dire, aucun des deux.

Ouais.. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir cette chance. Il fit une mine perdu, et enchaîna; histoire de se rassurer.

- Mais tu fais de la colocation alors ?

- Non plus. Avouais-je. Je vis seul, depuis 3 ans. Au début je vivais avec un colocataire un peu plus vieux, C'était mon tuteur en quelque sorte. Il m'a permit de rester chez lui. Aujourd'hui il voyage alors il m'a laissé son appartement.

- Mais où sont tes parents.. ? Lança Ino, visiblement triste pour moi.

Quand je disais qu'ils pouvaient suivre notre conversation, tout comme moi je suivais la leur. Sai attendait une réponse de plus de ma part.

- Mes parents sont morts.

C'est dit au moins. Peut être d'une façon un peu rude mais ça m'évite d'avoir les larmes au yeux, comme à chaque fois que je parle d'eux.. Tous prirent un air désolé et triste. Après tout, ils ne souhaiterai pas perdre les leurs. Alors c'est normal qu'ils aient cette réaction, parce que j'ai perdu mes parents. Je souris et leur dis gentiment qu'on y peut rien. Et que je m'y suis fait. Un gros blanc se fit. Mais l'heure tourne ! Sai ouvre la bouche le premier.

- Eh. Lee et moi on doit passer voir un des surveillants. Alors on devrait y aller avant que ça ne sonne.

- Très bonne suggestion mon ami ! Dit Lee.

Sai rejoignais Lee alors qu'Ino avoua qu'elle avait des paiements de retard avec le self. Et donc les problème, si elle ne va pas payer tout de suite.

- Naruto; On se voit plus tard ? Me demande Lee.

- D'accord, si tu le souhaites. Souriais-je.

- Evidemment ! Rit-il. Bien alors nous on y va, tu viens Sai.

Lee commence à bouger, suivit de près par Sai; qui se retourne tout de même une dernière fois vers moi avant de me lancer.

- J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de reparler encore.

Il me sourit, d'une façon très..étrange, puis continue de suivre Lee. Quant-à Ino; elle était toujours là près de moi. M'informa qu'elle était contente de me connaitre, puis s'éclipsa à son tour. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je vais en profiter tant que je suis seul. Je vais me poser dans l'herbe près d'un arbre. Moitié à l'ombre. Je ferme les yeux une fois bien installé. On se croirait en été tellement qu'il fait beau. Il n'y a personne dans le coin, je pense être tranquille avant la reprise des cours. Je sens un peu plus d'ombre sur moi. C'est pas vrai; j'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise surprise qui m'attend.

- Est-ce que je peux squatter près de toi ?

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, en me rappelant de cette voix. Et là je vois, un beau ténébreux me fixer.. C'est Sasuke, évidemment. Qu'Est-ce qu'il me veut encore.. Il ne s'intéressera jamais vraiment à moi. Alors pourquoi ? Il me montre de l'attention parce qu'il se sent coupable des moquerie de ses amis ?

- Oui..

Pourquoi je le laisse toujours venir.. Je n'ai pas le courage de dire non. Même si je pense être déçu au final. Il sourit vaguement et s'installe près de moi. Je me suis redressé quelque peu. J'ai toujours peur que les autres arrivent au mauvais moment. Une question me viens, j'ai bien le droit de savoir après tout.

- Pourquoi tu viens toujours m'accoster ? En plus tu ne viens que quand ça t'arrange..

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué non ? J'ai apprécier nos discutions. Ou plutôt, j'ai aimé discuter avec toi..

Moi aussi j'ai apprécié ! Surtout que se soit toi. Mais le seul intérêt que tu ai pu me monter, c'est peut être de me tenir la porte d'un couloir sans même faire attention à qui se tenait derrière toi.. Alors pourquoi seulement depuis que tu sais qui je suis ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais remarqué. Tu es comme ça depuis que tu sais. Que tu a appris de ma bouche que j'était le jouet de tes amis avec qui tu t'entends si bien ! Alors pourquoi tu est après moi comme si nous étions proches ? Moi je ne viens pas t'emmerder.

Voilà ! Et puis zut, pourquoi je ferai le gentil Naruto tout le temps.

- C'Est-ce que tu penses.. ?

- Oui. Se serait mieux si tu arrêtais de venir comme ça..

- Très bien. Dt-il, simplement.

Je le regarde se lever et reprendre sa veste. Il commence à partir en ajoutant « je ne viendrai plus te déranger. » Seulement.. S'il s'en va, je n'aurait plu une chance de m'approcher de lui. Se serait du gâchis de ne pas saisir cette opportunité. Je l'ai toujours regardé, dans m'ombre..

- Non attends Sasuke ! Criais-je quelque peu.

Il s'arrête. Dos à moi puis se retourne légèrement.

- Excuse-moi.. R-restes. S'il te plait.

Je rougis, je crois. C'est le bouquet ça.. S'il me voit rougir, c'est la honte.. Il revient vers moi et reprend place. Se laissant aller contre l'arbre, en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être.

- Excuse-moi.. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Avouais-je, tête baissée.

- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends, tu sais. Je t'assure, que si je pouvais tout recommencer; je le ferais sans hésiter.

Je tourne mon visage vers lui un instant. La manière dont il le dit paraît tellement vraie.. D'un côté, ça me touche énormément qu'il puisse penser de telles paroles. Et aussi, on ne se douterait pas qu'il fréquente les « autres ». Il est complètement différent.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ces brutes et langues de vipères tu sais.. Lui avouais-je.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec attention. Il est plutôt surpris par ce que je viens de dire.

- Tu crois ça, vraiment ?

- Oui. Je te connaissais avant que toi tu ne me reconnaisse. Je t'ai regardé des tas de fois, un peu impressionné par toi je dois dire. Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Tu paraît froid, distant et insensible mais au fond tu te protège juste du monde extérieur.. N'Est-ce pas ?

Il est bouche bée par mon monologue. Est-ce que j'aurais vu juste ? Il baisse sa tête un instant, comme gêné. Est-ce qu'il serait entrain de rougir ? Se serait bien la première fois que je le vois gêné de cette façon.

- E-Est-ce que tu rougis, Sasuke ?

- N-non ! Ne dis pas d'ânerie ! Cracha-t-il, en tournant la tête pour éviter que je ne le remarque encore plus.

J'avais raison alors.. Et puis, il est vraiment magnifique.. Il est tellement gentil en fin de compte.. Dommage qu'il reste avec les autres. Quelques minutes passent. C'est alors qu'il demande, subitement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on se retrouve de temps à autre ? Histoire de se connaitre encore mieux. On pourrait devenir de bon amis, tu ne penses pas ?

- T-tu veux réellement ? Bégayais-je, étonné.

- Oui, je voudrais vraiment approfondir notre relation.

- J-je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il y'a les autres.. E-et puis comment on fera pour se voir sans problème ? Je.. Commençais-je, mais il me coupe pour ajouter.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On peut se voir en dehors du lycée, si tu le souhaite. Je ne sors pas souvent avec eux. Et quand bien même, je suis assez grand pour faire ce que je veux.

- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas te cause de problème..

- Certain même ! Je me sens bien quand on parle toi et moi.

Je souris. Comme emporté par le miens, il sourit à son tour. C'est quelqu'un de bien.. Il est gentil et compréhensif. Finalement, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Les apparences son vraiment trompeuses. Même si j'ai toujours pensais qu'il valait mieux que Kiba ou Neji. C'est sur ces paroles que le sonnerie retentie. Il se lève puis tend une main vers moi. Je la saisit pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. Un bref instant; nos regards se sont croisés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais; ce que j'ai ressentis en apercevant son regard fixé sur moi. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'indescriptible.. Nous retournions au milieu de la cour, puis rentions en classe. Il faut maintenant retourner au supplice scolaire avant de terminer cette journée qui ne fut pas si mauvaise que ça.

* * *

Fini ! Alors ? 8D

La suite pour bientôt, du moins au plus vite !

Je vous remercie, de lire cette fiction et espère que ça vous plait, voilà !


End file.
